The Two Saints From Another World
by BlackMotor687
Summary: The Story of two teenagers who were brought to the other world by a mysterious force, facing new challenges, experiences, action, adventure, and a lot of girls! OCXDollXHarem KenshiXHarem Future Lemons and Lime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Started In The Rain_

BlackMotor687: Welcome readers to my new story I've created called The Two Saints from Another World. This story centers the OC and the Main character of this story, so let's how far I can go.

( I don't own this Anime/Manga)

* * *

The rain pouring a hard that day, and the lightning storms were getting rough.

A car crash had happen that day taking the lives of a mother, a father, and a little girl, but apparently a 4-year old boy survives.

The ambulance was taking the bodies of his now deaceased family, he know that he was in pain as he was crying.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" he stopped crying to see a woman coming out of a car with blue hair, blue eyes in glasses, in a purple dress, under a umbrella.

"It was a car crash ma'am, a family had died in this car accident, but it's a miracle this kid is alive with some scratches" a police officer said

"Oh dear, are you alright?" said the woman

The child was sniffling and shook his head no, she placed her hand on his left cheek as the child felt a bit embarrassed.

"Well you're a bit of a tough boy, what's your name?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"S…Sa…Satoshi…Satoshi Lee"

"Satoshi Lee huh? My name is Rea, how about you come live with me and family? I would love to help you go through this grief, so you won't ever have to go through this pain okay? Is it okay officer?" she asked

"I don't see why not, but it's up to the kid, so what do you say about it kid?" said The Officer

Satoshi then nodded, and the officer gave her the keys to Satoshi's house to grab his important memories.

As the two walked near the car, Rea said "Now Satoshi, I would like you to meet someone"

She opened the door and he sees a two year-old boy sleeping in the car.

"Who is that?"

"This is Kenshi, he's my son"

The young toddler woken up to see his mother and Satoshi, he reached his hand out, as the kid got closer, Kenshi grabbed his nose tightly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, that hurts!" said Satoshi pulling away, holding his nose.

Rea was giggling, saying "I guess he wanted to play with you Satoshi"

He then looked at her and said "What will happen to me now?"

"Well, like I said, you gonna live with me, my husband, and Kenshi, so I will adopt you. Is it okay with me being your new mother Satoshi?" she asked

Satoshi then said "Yeah okay"

He then saw a beautiful smile like her mother always show her, he then smiled a bit as the new bond had formed for the adopted child.

* * *

Time Skip: 13 Years Later

Time had passed by for both Kenshi and Satoshi, as they had spent time together as they were real brothers.

They also spent so much time with their other brother and sisters, learning many things from them including from their grandfather.

The two were now going at each other in close combat, and both aren't budging an inch nor leaving a weak spot as they are blocking, dodging, and avoiding each others moves. The two stopped when their fists nearly inch their own faces.

"You didn't flinch or even showing any fear at all, not bad Kenshi" said Satoshi

"I can say the same thing to you Satoshi" said Kenshi

The two then hear Rea calling "Boys, time for dinner"

The two then dashed to the house and they were going at it nose to nose, but it ended in a tie.

Rea giggled "Do you two ever give it a rest, you're not kids anymore, you're growing up, so it's time to act your age, especially you Satoshi"

"Oh don't worry about it Mom, I always act mature"

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Kenshi asked

"He's going to be working late today. So Satoshi, I've heard that you had won a science fair due to a hover board you've made two weeks ago" said Rea

"You really won Satoshi?"

"Yeah, They think it might be some sort of science prize, but all I did was use my theory to put together stuff, then boom, I made the hover board. Anyway, I had made so much progress on it, I had made another one for you Kenchi" said Satoshi

"You're serious Satoshi?!"

"Yeah"

"Boys, you can do that after you're done eating"

* * *

Outside the house, the two looked at the full moon and the river as it looked so calm.

"Hey Kenshi…"

"What is it Satoshi?"

"Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Kenshi looked shy and blushed a bit as his brother laughed and said "I take that as a no"

"But what about you Satoshi, have you had one?"

Satoshi sighed and said "Don't think so Little Bro, by the way I've been paying so much attention on my work, I couldn't get anytime for girls"

The two hung their heads in defeat, then Satoshi said "One day it'll happen to the both of us, our playboy of a cousin has 9 wives, and I don't know how we could top that or our older brother's wives, but maybe we could get so many girls to be chasing after us, now that would be a riot won't it?"

The two laughed at the joke, then Kenshi remembered something.

"Hey Satoshi, you said that you made me a hover board" said Kenshi

"Oh yeah, I did" he then handed Kenshi a belt buckle.

"What's this for?"

"It's to put away the hover board when you're done" he then handed him a rectangular machine.

Kenshi pressed the button as it transformed into a hover board. He then see his brother on the board riding it in the air.

"Come on Kenshi, you're missing the fun" said Satoshi

"Hold on Satoshi, I'm trying to get this started" as he got on, it locked his feet in, and as he was floating around, he was hovering around the river, he felt like he was getting the hang of this, then suddenly he felt off-balance and fell into the river.

"Well, it's seems like you still need to learn little brother" said Satoshi, chuckling a bit.

"It's not funny Satoshi" his brother replied

Suddenly, clouds had covered the moon and the lightning was jolting out of nowhere.

"That's weird, I didn't hear anything about a thunderstorm on the news today-"

**"SATOSHI!"**

He then turned around and looked in shock to see large Whirlpool trying to take Kenshi in.

"Kenshi! Hold on!"

He was flying towards Kenshi as he was in the whirlpool, his hand was out as Satoshi reached his hand and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!"

The waters then threw off Satoshi's hover board as he fell in. He then saw his crystal pendent react to it.

The whirlpools then spun faster and faster as it did, and it opened a portal as the two fell into the portal and everything had went black for the two of them.

* * *

_**"Do you think this is wise?"**_

_**"Why should you think that?"**_

_**"We know that we are supposed to send him there, but his adopted brother has gone along with him as well"**_

_**"There should be no problem at all, besides I think this might be a good experience for these two, and we'll see how this would turn out"**_

_**"…You better be right"**_

_**"Aren't I always?"**_

_**"That's what I afraid you would say"**_

* * *

BlackMotor687: That's it for the first chapter, I'm thinking of the theme song for this story, so send me a review; The songs are:

The GazettE: Filth in the Beauty

Audiovent: The Energy

Avenged Sevenfold: Almost Easy

Linkin Park: Lost In The Echo

BlackMotor687: These are the songs, send me a review, and share this story with anyone if you can, till next time, Stay Chillin.

Next Time: _A Fated Encounter, Or Grave Mistake?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _**A Fated Encounter or A Grave Mistake?**_

BlackMotor687: Welcome to the Second Chapter of The Two Saints story. I know it feels like I've been a bit lazy on the other story, but I've been working hard on this story as well, so I'm trying to balance these stories, and I'm still working on the other, so try to enjoy this.

(I don't own this Anime/Manga)

* * *

"K…Kenshi?"

Satoshi open his eyes to see the sun so close, then felt like he was getting more distant from the sun and then realize he's in the sky and now feeling scared as he knows he cannot fly, and starts falling from the sky.

**"OH MY GOD I'M FALLING! I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"** He Yelled

He know he could use his hoverboard, but he knew it needed to recharge due to the time he used it in the morning, and in the night.

**"I'm Really Gonna Die!"**

As he was getting closer to the ground, he then sees a Green-Haired person on what it appears to be a Speeder Bike, he decides to get on there to have the chance to survive the fall, but he was gripping on tip on the Speeder.

"W…What The?"

"S…Sorry!" said Satoshi, with his eyes closed, gripping on the Speeder.

"Get off, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to liv-Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The green haired person try to drop him off to the ground, but they ended up flipping the Speeder Bike in a fast pace of speed.

The Green Haired person and Satoshi was flipping out of control on the bike, and the two fell off the bike as it crashed into the tree, destroying it.

Satoshi was feeling some pain, but he's glad he isn't dead, but he felt like he landed on something firm by what his hand is grabbing, he'd squeezed it once, no reaction, he squeezes it twice and moved it around, he heard a moan.

He then got off the ground to see a blushing young green-haired woman with golden ring locks on the front of her hair, black dress from the outside and red from the inside, black heels, and her pink eyes while her hair bangs are covering her right.

He was blushing, saying "B…Be…Beautiful"

She then kicked him in the face, to him feeling the pain.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" said Satoshi, holding his nose.

"That's what you get for touching me, you pervert!" said the Green-Haired Woman, covering her chest.

"What?" he then know why she kicked him, caused by him touching her bosom.

He blushed and said "Oh, Sorry about that, I didn't know where I was landing"

"You did it on purpose did you?"

He shook his head "No".

"Then why did you get on the Speeding Bike?"

"I was falling out of the sky!"

As she was trying to get up to look in his eyes, she felt tremendous pain in her left leg.

"Wait a minute, your leg! Hold on, let me help you"

She slapped his hands away in anger.

"I think you've helped enough!"

"No I haven't! The only thing I did was trying to cheat death, but in the result you got hurt in the process, and that's not helping at all. Now come on, you're in pain because of me, let me help you"

She is surprised to hear smart words coming out his mouth, she then see him ripping his long sleeves of his school uniform to wrap it around her leg.

"Ugh!" she was feeling some pain from the tightness of him covering the wound.

He then picked her up piggy-back, and then walked till they find a place heal her wounds.

"Sorry that I got you hurt like this, but I'll try to make it up to you somehow"

"Doll"

"Excuse me?"

She blushed, looked away and said "My name is Doll"

He chuckled lightly, to her it felt like she was annoyed.

"What's so funny about my name?" she asked

"Nothing. That name fits you perfectly, cause you are a doll, in a beautiful way" he said, then thought _"Did I just say that out loud?"_

_"Did he describe me…beautiful?"_ she thought

The two were blushing, and stopped talking after that, nearly 3 hours had passed, and he can still keep running.

"Don't you feel tired yet?" she asked

"Not one bit" he replied

"By the way, you said you fell from the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did that happen?"

He then had some flashbacks of it happening.

"Last thing that I remember, it was a thunderstorm…a whirlpool…and then a portal"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it, that's exactly what I remembered"

*Grumble*

She then felt a bit embarrassed as he laughed a little.

"Why don't we stop, and find something to eat?" said Satoshi, she then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Satoshi then put her on one of the boulders, and grabbed a stick, a string in his coat pocket, and got some bait he found in the forest, then went fishing.

As he was fishing, he then saw a strange furry little creature laying on Doll's lap.

"Uh Doll…"

"Hm?"

"What is that on your lap?"

"Oh…In case you don't know, this is a Koro, it's known that if you're in danger, they will come in bigger numbers and sound an alarm" she explained, petting the creature.

"Uh huh" he replied, he then thought _"That Koro looks as adorable as one of my sisters"_

He then felt a pull, he then pulled harder to bring it out.

"This one's a fighter, all right you two-eyed water-breathing swimming son of a bitch, come on!"

He then pulled out a big fish and caught it.

"All right! Looks like we're having grilled fish!" he said, smiling then tripped on a rock and fell on his back.

She then grinned at his enthusiasm.

He then got up and said "Now, the only thing I need is a knife"

"You mean this?" she then pulled out a pocket knife from her pockets.

He sweatdropped and said "Uh, how did you get that?"

"I've had this with me always"

_"Okay, need to be careful with this girl around me or she might stab me in the back, or worse kill me in my sleep"_ he thought

She then tossed the knife to him, so he could clean the fish, cut it's head and remove the bones in the body.

"Did you find anything else in the forest, while you were finding bait?" she asked

"Well, I found some berrys, some vegetables, and I even found this weird mushroom" he then showed her a mushroom with white color and a vigorous aroma.

She then looked shock, to him he looked confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"Th…That mushroom…"

"Oh…Um, is there a problem going on with mushroom? Cause if it is, I'll throw it awa-"

"NO! Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"That mushroom is a very rare one for Shurifon Country, it's been used for something special for special gourmet meals such as soup, and that is worth a fortune"

"A Fortune!? You mean like 'owning a mansion' fortune?"

"Bigger than that"

"Oh shit, you serious aren't you?" he said, she nodded

He thought about it, then decided to walked over to her and handed her the mushroom.

"W-Why are you giving me this?"

"It's because I don't need it, cause there are things worth more than money. Also, consider this a repayment for destroying your speeder bike and for that injury that occurred. To me it seems that you deserve it the most cause it seems like the right thing" said Satoshi

She then blushed in embarrassment.

"You're just doing this to get at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm doing this cause I want to. And also, my mother always told me that I have to do good things for people especially women"

"Well, I'm not like other women, I'm something else" she said, looking down.

"I know, you're a bit like a thorn, but sometimes you will show your rose that will blossom in the sun"

"Well I don't have that alright?! I'm nothing like them, in fact I'm different than most girls you know, so don't try to tell me that I'll grow into some flower that'll just wither away like any other!" she snapped

She then saw him with a serious face, one she never saw in him.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I just-"

"Is that what you see in yourself? Just a wilted flower? That is not what I see in my own eyes. What I see is a thorn struggling hard to find it's rose, but is not trying hard enough"

"But I-"

"No buts, don't you ever try to even doubt yourself Doll, I know what I see! You just know don't know what you see in yourself, then let me tell you, you have something that people cannot see, cause from what I see with my own eyes, is a beautiful woman that doesn't know she's a thorn that no one can see that's growing and ready to sprout it's rose from within, and it's not what you think, it's what others think or by what they see, but by the way I think, I'm the only one who can see that with my own eyes"

She was shocked hearing these words coming from the mouth of someone who she just met.

She shadowed her eyes and said "I…I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I've told you my name, you never told me yours"

"It's Satoshi, Satoshi Lee-"

She then pulled him to her lips as they made contact, he was feeling shocked with a girl kissing him for the first time.

She pulled away and said "Satoshi Lee, that's your name?"

He was in another world in his mind, but he then snapped out of it and blushed as he nodded.

"Consider that a thank you for the mushroom and for the compliment" said Doll, blushing.

"Oh no, it's…it's no problem at all, I'm only just being honest about what I say, and there should be no one that can take that smile away" said Satoshi, still blushing, but smiling.

Doll then looked down again, but as Satoshi saw it, he lift her chin up and said "Look, don't ever let someone take your happiness away, cause if you let them, you'll feel empty inside, but if you stop it from happening, a greater happiness will be in your future as soon as you know it"

She then smiled and kissed him again, this time he embraced her, and the Koro kept on looking at the kissing couple.

* * *

Satoshi was still walking (with Doll on his back) for 4 hours as the sun is setting, and she is surprised after all that walking and running he's been doing with her on his back, she knew that he still wasn't tired yet.

"Uh Satoshi?"

"Hm? What's up Doll?"

"You don't think I'm…you know heavy?" she asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're not heavy at all, better yet I think I can carry you easy in my arms"

"Well now, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

As he had saw something, he ran to the spot as the two then see a small town with a Hotel, a medicine center, and a eatery.

She then handed him the Shurifon mushroom, while he looked confused.

"You might need this to get some money to get in the hotel, and for some medical stuff" said Doll

He then understand, as Doll sat down on the park chair, as he went in the medicine center, he had to negotiate the mushroom for some money and some medicine in a bag he can carry, and the pharmacist had to make sure if this was his final decision.

"Yes, I'm sure of my choice, you have a good day there sir" said Satoshi, leaving the shop, unknown to him behind his back, the pharmacist was doing a rich man dance.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Pretty well. We better get in the Hotel, and have that wound fixed up" he said

He put her arm around his shoulder, as he put his right arm around her waist, she was blushing a little, but she had to take her time as the two were walking and hopping to the hotel.

As they had got in, they had encounter some thugs who were arguing with a counter lady.

"Doll, you might wanna go take a seat, I'll deal with this"

"Wait a minute Satosh-"

"Don't worry about it Doll, I'm just going to talk to them"

Satoshi walked up to the thugs on the front counter and said "Is there a problem going on sir?"

"What's it to you kid?"

"You're arguing with the counter lady, and that's not good choice to make"

The Thug looked at Doll, then back at Satoshi and said "Well boys, looks like the kid is trying to have the one night with his girl"

Doll then flushed in embarrassment.

"You guys are some sick bastards, you know that? What happens between me and her are none of your business" said Satoshi

"Look kid, how bout you do me the favor and you & your girlfriend get the hell out of here, or we'll just have to beat the hell out of you and then take her from you"

_"Satoshi…"_ Doll is looking nervous as she is seeing him outnumbered.

"Okay, how about this…how about you take the bass out of your voice, and start talking like you got some manners that your mother taught you, apologize to the counter lady, and then just leave"

The thugs are looking at awe and then look at their boss as he laughed and said "You got a pair of balls kid, I give you that, but I think you need a taste of reality" he then motioned the 4 thugs to surround him and the thug leader was going in-front of the 17-year old.

Doll couldn't even look at what was about to happen, she heard blows landing, thinking that he is getting hurt badly, she was starting to feeling bad for herself for having an injury till she heard…

"Excuse me, one room for two please"

She uncovered her eyes to her surprise to see the thugs on the ground with the leader out cold with his jaw jacked and some of his teeth missing from his mouth, and Satoshi getting the room key from the counter lady.

* * *

In their hotel room, Satoshi was using the medicinal herbs from the shop to tend her injured wound, she was feeling the sting from the herbs, Doll then popped up a question…

"Satoshi, how do you do that?"

"What? The herbs?"

"No, I mean the way you fight, you took out those thugs in precisely 45 seconds!"

"Oh that, I've been taught by my grandfather in the art of fighting"

"Your grandfather must be a skilled fighter"

"Well, he's not my actual grandfather, but he is cause of my foster mother"

"Foster Mother?"

"My real family had died in the accident when I was 4, I was the only one that had survived that accident, but she had found me and raised me like I was one of her own, and I always had watched over my little brother"

"I'm sorry to hear that Satoshi. Also, you never mentioned you had a little brother"

"We're not brothers by blood, but we're brothers by heart, and I think that he might be here somewhere"

"Who is he anyway?"

"When we find him, I'll introduce him to you"

"Well that's not fair, and to think I've would've introduce you to my sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Well, if you won't tell me your brother, then I won't tell you my sister"

"Well now, who's being cold now?"

Doll giggled as he chuckled lightly, the two then looked in their eyes and see something gleaming in each other.

"Satoshi?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, if I had any, I only have one"

"And who's that?"

"You"

* * *

(Don't own any type of music)

_**There's Something**_

_**I Have To Say To You**_

_**If You Promise You'll**_

_**Understand**_

_**I Cannot Contain Myself**_

_**When In Your Presence**_

_**I'm So Humble**_

_**Touch Me**_

_**Don't Hide Our Love**_

_**Woman To Man**_

Doll looked a bit shocked by what she is hearing.

"You're Kidding…You've never had a girlfriend before?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I had been working with my scientific work too long, I couldn't squeeze in any of my time for girls, that was till I came to this place and then met you"

Doll don't even know how she feels right now, either she should be happy or more surprised, but her answer just came with a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**(Lemon Warning!)**_

_**She's Just A Lover**_

_**Who's Doin' Me By**_

_**It's Worth The Giving**_

_**It's Worth The Try**_

_**You Cannot Cleave It**_

_**Or Put It In The Furnace**_

_**You Cannot Wet It**_

_**You Cannot Burn It**_

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**Dare Me**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

Her kissing was so passionate, that her tongue gotten access into his mouth, their tongues were twisting, twirling, and intertwining with each other, then they broke apart for air.

The two looked at each other with lust and love, but as the two were making out again, Doll took off his shirt, showing his figure that has some muscles showing, Satoshi took off his pants, now only in his black briefs.

_**It's Just A Feeling**_

_**You Have To Soothe It**_

_**You Can't Neglect It**_

_**You Can't Abuse It**_

_**It's Just Desire**_

_**You Cannot Waste It**_

_**Then, If You Want It**_

_**Then, Won't You Taste It**_

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**Dare Me**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

Satoshi then went behind her and kissed her sweet spots on her neck as he unzips her dress.

"Ahn! Right there Satoshi!" Doll moaned

As he kept kissing her sweet spots, he took off her dress, revealing sexy black lingerie.

_**One Thing In Life**_

_**You Must Understand**_

_**The Truth Of Lust**_

_**Woman To Man**_

_**So Open The Door**_

_**And You Will See**_

_**There Are No Secrets**_

_**Make Your Move**_

_**Set Me Free**_

Doll was now feeling so embarrassed, she starts to think that Satoshi thinking she might be perverted.

But Satoshi didn't care and kissed her in deep passion, picked her up by grabbing her thighs, and placed her in the bed.

"You're just too beautiful, Doll" he said, he then see her blushing.

_**Because There's Something**_

_**About You Baby**_

_**That Makes Me Want**_

_**To Give It To You**_

_**I Swear There's Something**_

_**About You Baby**_

_**Just Promise Me**_

_**Whatever We Say**_

_**Or Whatever We Do**_

_**To Each Other**_

_**For Now We'll Make A Vow**_

_**To Just**_

_**Keep It In The Closet**_

He then moved down to lick her thighs slowly to her moaning in pleasure, he then rubbed her vagina slowly and gently with his finger.

"Satoshi wait, that's my-Ahh!" she was feeling the sensation of pleasure overcoming her.

He took off her panties to see her fully naked vagina, he then look up to see her flushing in embarrassment.

"Don't feel embarrassed Doll, just let our instincts do what it has to do" said Satoshi

_**If You Can Get It**_

_**It's Worth A Try**_

_**I Really Want It**_

_**I Can't Deny**_

_**It's Just Desire**_

_**I Really Love It**_

_**'Cause If It's Aching**_

_**You Have To Rub I**_t

Doll nodded, but she was still feeling embarrassed.

Satoshi licks around her vagina like a circle, making her feel such arousal.

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**She Wants To Give It**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(She Wants To Give It)**_

_**(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)**_

"Satoshi, if you keep doing it like that, I'm gonna…I'm really gonna…"

"Not yet, hold it in" he kept licking, but he was getting close to her vagina.

"Don't do it Doll, don't do it, don't do it, don-"

He then sticks his tongue deep in her vaginal hole, to her gasping in pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING!" she could feel her orgasming such fluids in Satoshi's mouth.

_**Just Open The Door**_

_**And You Will See**_

_**This Passion Burns**_

_**Inside Of Me**_

_**Don't Say To Me**_

_**You'll Never Tell**_

_**Touch Me There**_

_**Make The Move**_

_**Cast The Spell**_

He drank some of her sweet nectar, and kept some in his mouth to tongue-kiss Doll, she was tasting her fluids as she was still kissing him deeply.

Her body was now feeling hot from the pleasure, she spead her legs open and said "Satoshi, I need you inside me!"

Satoshi then took off his briefs, to show an 8-inch penis ready to go inside her.

_**Because There's Something**_

_**About You Baby**_

_**That Makes Me Want**_

_**To Give It To You**_

_**I Swear There's Something**_

_**About You Baby**_

_**That Makes Me Want**_

_**Just Promise Me**_

_**Whatever We Say**_

_**Or Do To Each Other**_

_**For Now We'll Make**_

_**A Vow To Just**_

_**Keep It In The Closet**_

He start from the tip to put in, then went all the way inside her, he then sees her shed some tears and look down to see blood coming from her vagina. And felt something moving inside of her.

"Maybe we should st-"

"No, We're already connected, so we have to keep going" she said

"Alright"

He thrusts his hips in her, to her feeling some pain.

"Doll, are you okay?" he asked

"Just keep going, the pain will go away soon" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He then listened to her, and kept on thrusting till she could feel pleasure.

**_Because There's Something_**

**_About You Baby_**

**_That Makes Me Want_**

**_To Give It To You_**

**_Because There's Something_**

**_About You Baby_**

**_That Makes Me Want_**

**_To Give It To You_**

**_I Swear There's Something_**

**_About You Baby_**

**_That Makes Me Want_**

**_To Give It To You (3X)_**

A few moments later, she was moaning in pleasure, feeling no pain, and can feel his penis in her cervix, kissing her uterus many times.

"Oh yeah, this feels so good! So good!" she moaned

"Damn, she's so tight! I feel like I'm gonna…"

Satoshi was feeling he was about to cum soon and was about to pull out, but Doll wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in her.

"…! Doll?!"

"Inside me…Cum inside me!"

"But-"

"It's okay, I'm safe, so there's no worry about me getting pregnant, so let it out!"

_**Somethin' About You Baby**_

_**That Makes Me Want**_

_**Just Promise Me**_

_**Whatever We Say**_

_**Or Whatever We Do To**_

_**Each Other**_

_**For Now We'll Make A Vow**_

_**To Just**_

_**Keep It In The Closet**_

He then climaxed to him yelling her name as she did the same, she could feel the semen coming in her body and then leaking out her vaginal hole. He then rest on the bed with Doll on his chest.

_**(Lemon End with Music Fading)**_

* * *

It was morning for Satoshi as he woke up, he look to his side and don't see Doll in bed with him, he then got up from the bed to look for her, and then went to the bathroom to see her in the shower naked.

"Oh! You were looking for me?"

"*sigh* Don't do that, you almost scare me like that"

She giggled and said "While you're here, can you help wash my back?"

"Might as well, have to get rid of the smell of sex anyway"

She then blushed of remembering the events of last night, as Satoshi was washing her back, he saw a golden emblem on the bottom of her waist to his confusion.

"Hey Doll…"

"Hmm?"

"What's this thing on your back?"

"Oh that, it's a Contraceptive shield, some of us girls have it, so if I didn't have this on me last night, I would've got pregnant" said Doll, blushing then flushed at the thought of being pregnant with Satoshi's child.

"…one. Doll, I'm done"

"Huh?"

"I'm done washing your back, so you can rinse off now"

"Oh right!" Doll then got under the shower, rinsing herself off.

_"What am I doing? I'm supposed to be back at Shtrayu, but I'm with a guy I just met, who is sweet, kind, and who I gave my first time to"_ Doll thought

"Doll, you okay?"

She then snapped out of her thoughts and said "I'm fine, I'm just thinking about something"

"What is it?"

"I'm was thinking about taking you to a place called Shtrayu, would you like to come?"

"Uh sure why not, feels like I got nothing to do anyway"

* * *

As the two exit the hotel, clean and refreshed, they decided to head for the Shtrayu Empire.

"Doll, I'm surprised that the wound healed up quickly"

"What can I say, I'm a fast healer"

"Mmhm. Anyway, I think I saw a shop up ahead with some speeder bikes, maybe we should-"

Suddenly a blast came nowhere, stopping the couple in their tracks. Then appeared a giant robot in-front of the two.

"What the-**What The Hell Is That?!"** He Yelled

"Seikijin"

"A what?"

"A Seikijin, it's short term for Sacred Mechanoid, a machine created from Aho, and it has been used for battle and war"

"War?! Do they even know the simple thing called world peace?!"

"They do, but the thug leader you fought yesterday is in there, and he wants to cause chaos"

"How'd you know?"

"Look there"

He looks at the center of the Seikijin, and he sees the thug leader inside of it control.

"Yeah I see him, but ho-" he turns around and sees Doll gone from sight.

"Doll? Doll? Oh come on, I fixed your leg, and you just leave me like this? That's bullshit Doll!"

The thug in the Sacred Mechanoid, pointed his weapon at Satoshi, the 17-year old then thought of an idea of taking out the machine as he started sprinting.

"You're not getting away kid, you're gonna die today!" said The thug leader

The Seikijin then fired several shots and he missed, he then followed Satoshi into the forest.

* * *

In the forest, the Sacred Mechanoid was going in pursuit for Satoshi, but couldn't find him.

"Damnit! Where's that freaking kid?"

"Hey! You're looking for me?!"

The Machine turned to his left to see Satoshi, went to get near him, but then suddenly the thug leader heard something snap, he then see a giant log entangled on some vines coming at him, knocking him down, and log went up as the vines snap off, dropping fast straight at the center.

The thug leader got out of the Seikijin to escape death as the log connected to the center of the machine, breaking it in two.

He then turned to Satoshi's fist to the face, getting knocked down to ground.

"Have you really lost your mind? You could've killed me! Oh wait, you were trying to kill me weren't you?"

"Why would I need to talk to a dead man like you? You know that you're gonna die right now"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, and then sees a big shadow, turns around and sees more Seikijin pointing their guns at him.

He then thought to himself _"I hate my life"_

Just as they were about to fire at him, a Black Sacred Mechanoid appears before them, slicing away their arms with a scythe in it's hands.

He then turned around and see the thug leader in full fear.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Get away, that's the black sacred Mechanoid, it's going to kill us!" he said, running away as fast as he can.

The thugs exited their Seikijin, followed their leader and flee.

The Black Sacred Mechanoid then came in-front of Satoshi, doing nothing but looking at him.

Satoshi then figured out who was in there.

"Is that you in there Doll?"

The Black Sacred Mechanoid then turn into a cocoon and Doll emerged from the cocoon.

"Satoshi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what's up with those guys?"

"You don't want to find out, now come on, we got to go"

"Wait, don't we need-"

"I already got one, now come on"

The two ran till they saw the speeder bike, grabbed on and rode on, drove away.

* * *

"Okay Doll, what the hell is going on, aircraft bikes, strange animals, weird vegetables that can get you rich quick, Contraceptive shields to prevent pregnacies, and now Giant robots named Seikijin, just where the hell am I?"

"*sigh* You're in the world of Geminar Satoshi, and by the way you're reacting, this must be your first time being here"

"Yeah, it is"

"Well, we're heading to a place where I was born, the place I was talking to you about, we're heading to the Shtrayu Empire"

"Oh right"

* * *

The two arrived there at the Shtrayu Empire, and was walking to find the chancellor she talked to him about.

"About how far is the chancellor again?" Satoshi asked

"Not far"

They then see a crowd praising, Satoshi walked towards the crowd, and saw something that shocked him a bit.

He sees 14-year old girl with blue eyes, blond hair with her hair in purple ties and a long ponytail in a red dress with red heels, along with her a 15-year old with red hair and green eyes in a purple shirt with the bottom tied like ribbon, with a black jacket and black skirt with white stockings in brown heel shoes.

"Hey Doll, who is that with the blond hair?"

"That girl is Lashara Earth, she is the princess of Shtrayu Empire, her father Koyo is the Emperor of the Empire, but he seems to be falling ill"

"And the one with the red hair?"

"Chiaia Furan, she is one of Lashara's only personal bodyguard and escorts, wherever the princess goes, she follows her and protects her"

"I see"

"Follow me"

As the two walk up the stairs trying to head to the chancellor's place, they then heard a commotion going on.

"You better back off, or else the girl dies!" a thief was holding the princess around his arm with a pocket knife at the Lashara's neck.

Chiaia couldn't do anything, cause if she did then she would've put the princess's life at risk.

"That's it, now if anyone tries to follow me, the princess d-Aaaahhh!" he was stopped as his right arm was twisted, and his head pulled back by Satoshi.

Lashara then saw a chance to get out and stomp the thief on the foot, feeling the pain from the heels.

"You know what people called guys like you take innocent little girls, they call you a pedophile" he said

The thief snatch away and try to go for the right hook, but he blocked it, gave him the blow to the gut, uppercut to the chin, twist his right arm, flipped over and toss the thief into the ground on his knees, and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

The guards then took the thief away to the prison for to be locked up for life for attempt kidnapping the princess. The crowd cheered and applaud Satoshi for saving the princess from the thief.

"Impressive"

"Hmm?"

"I can see that you're fighting style is as good as a friend of mine"

"Princess Lashara!" her bodyguard came to her to check if she had any cuts or bruises on her.

"I'm alright Chiaia, this boy right here save me, so you don't have to worry"

"Uh, thank you for taking out the kidnapper"

"It's no problem at all, just doing what I have to do. Also, even though you are guarding the princess, make sure to always have a sharp eye out for anyone who may try to do the same thing to the princess" said Satoshi

"I'll take that advice to consideration, again thank you" said Chiaia

"No problem at all" he then walked back up the stairs.

"Uh wait! Where are you going?" said Lashara

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry" he said, rushing towards the place.

* * *

They were in the chancellor's office, wait the chancellor himself to show up.

"So, what to do now?" he asked

"Just wait for a moment, I already informed him of arriving here with you, so he should be here any minute" she replied

Satoshi then decide to check his desk and saw a photo of him and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa! What happened to the chancellor's face? He looks like he has been wrestling a Tiger"

"There were no reports on how his face became that way"

"And who is that, standing next to him?"

"His name is Dagmyer, he is the chancellor's son, he goes to an academy named The Holy Land"

"The Holy Land?"

"Oh yeah, The Holy Land is a special school where nobles and the wealthy train to become Seikishi, it's short term for Sacred Mechamasters" said Doll

"Mechamasters? Boy, this world is too complicated for me to understand" said Satoshi

"You'll get used to understanding it"

The two turned around to see a guy with claw scars on his face and red eyes, along with him two solders and person with a mask on.

"Satoshi, this is the Chancellor of the Shtrayu Empire, Babalun Mest"

Suddenly for some reason Satoshi didn't feel something right about the chancellor, he was feeling a bad vibe coming from him.

"So, you're the one who helped Doll to get here, I would like to thank you by offering you an partnership to join us" said Babalun

"Join you?"

"Yes, I would like you to join us, to help us make the empire stronger, then to have the other countries cooperate with us to become the one nation under one rule to put the world at peace"

"To put the world at peace, is that right?"

"Yes, join us and we can make the world a better place"

"Sorry, but I decline"

Doll now feeling shocked by hearing his refusal to Babalun's offer.

"What your plan is doing is about to cause chaos! Making the empire stronger, sounds like overthrowing the Emperor and Princess off the Empire, and to have the countries cooperate, that sounds like forcing them to join you or die with the country, you're not think of help countries, the thing you're trying to do is cause a war on Geminar to put countries off balance, and on top of that, causing an anarchy for this world! If that is what you want then forget it!"

The deceitful chancellor then chuckled at the boy who saw through his words.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed, you have to be the only one who saw through my plan. But to deny it in the end, you seem to have a death wish boy" said Babalun

"Trust me it ain't, but what you're doing against the empire, it's treason!" said Satoshi

"Well I'm afraid, I can't let any of my information reach the Emperor or the Princess, Guards deal with him!"

One of the guards came at him, he got kicked in the face by Satoshi, then another came at him with a sword, taking some swings at him but dodging them, kicking the sword of his hands, grabbed his arm and threw him at the table, then another with a sword without the armor came at him, trying to make a piercing strike but sword was knocked out of his hands, got his right hook blocked and got a hit to the chest, a knee to the gut, and a uppercut to knock out the person along with mask off him, revealing a young adolescent with blond hair and blue eyes.

Satoshi felt surprised and now angered at Babalun.

"You even had to resort to using your own son?! That's a new low even for you Babalun!" said Satoshi

Satoshi then kicked Babalun to the wall, and had his foot to his chin to keep him still.

"You're a sick bastard Babalun! I'll make sure that the Emperor execute you for your betrayal!"

"If he can execute me"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've already heard that Koyo was falling ill right? He's not sick, he is on his death bed!"

Satoshi was shocked by hearing that, but kept his face straight and said "What do you mean?"

"On the night where he was sleeping, I had came to his room and inject him with a nerve-wrecking poison, it permanently stops parts of body til his heart stops beating" said Babalun

"You son of a bitch!" he then let his foot go and kicked him in the face, putting the chancellor to his knees.

"It won't matter now, as the Emperor dies, the princess will takes his place as successor to the throne and become Empress, and after the day of her coordination-"

Satoshi then realize what he was going to say.

"You're going to have someone try to kill her aren't you? I won't let that happen, I won-**Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**" he looked down and then saw blood on the floor along with his right arm.

Satoshi grabbed the hole where his arm was severed, he turned around and looked in great shock to see Doll holding the sword that he knocked out the guard's hand.

"Doll…Why? Why would you…!" Satoshi then looked closely in her eye and don't see the pupil in her eye.

"What the hell did you do to her Babalun?!" Satoshi Yelled

"Don't you understand anything boy, this girl was not born here, she was unearthed here and discovered by Naua Furan, and was adopted by him"

"Naua…Furan?"

"Yes, he is the father of the one that is the princess's bodyguard"

_"Chiaia! Then that means…she's her sister?!"_

Doll then sliced off his left arm.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

"I'm afraid that you know too much. Doll, finish him!"

Satoshi now armless was feeling so much pain, he could feel some of his blood spilling. He then looked at Doll who was shedding a single tear preparing to land the killing blow.

Satoshi then felt some adrenaline pumping in his blood, kicked Doll off of him, kip-up and kicked Babalun in the face, and then went bursting out the door head first, and ran in a fast speed that Doll can't catch up with.

* * *

He was running in the shadows where no one can find him, and saw a ship preparing to leave, he was able to sneak aboard the ship, in the storage department. Hours had passed by, and he was losing blood, he was on his knees, then fell on his back, vision was fading, but his heart was still beating, then the last thing that he saw in his eyes was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes as his vision fade to black.

* * *

BlackMotor687: What a twist to the story, is he dead or is he alive, and who was the girl with pink hair and blue eyes? Find out next time, and also the song from the lemon scene was Michael Jackson "In the Closet" and since I release this chapter in June, might as well do it anyway. Share this story with someone you know and spread it around. Stay Chillin

Next Time:_** Learning The Truth, and Choosing Your Own Path!**_


End file.
